I'll be the Light at the End of Your Dark Tunnel
by AverageTeenager
Summary: Students are still recovering from the aftermath of prom night. Will Eli tell Clare what really happened the summer after prom?   Drew/Adam/Katie


**A/N: okay so it's my first time posting fanfiction and this is my first Degrassi story so I know its not the best, but bear with me :) Now sit back, relax, and enjoy "I'll be the Light at the End of Your Dark Tunnel" :)**

* * *

><p>It was the first day back at Degrassi Community School and the returning students were still a little uneasy from their final day last semester...<p>

* * *

><p>It was your ordinary summer night; the breeze was warm and the moon was out, shining down on all the students dressed fairly nice on account they were aloud to be wearing anything instead of the regular blue, red, purple, and yellow uniforms. All the boys were wearing black or white tuxedos while the girls were wearing extravagant gowns. It was seven o'clock sharp and everyone was just starting to arrive. You could tell when the seniors got there because they all came in long black limousines, considering it was their last high school dance ever.<p>

Behind what seemed like an endless stretch limo was a small green van that carried inside no other than the Torres brothers. Both wearing black pants and a white shirt, with the exception of Drew wearing a crimson red bow tie with a black jacket. Adam took a seat on the bottom of the stairs at Degrassi, waiting for the one and only Elijah Goldsworthy who said he would be there any minute. In the mean time, Drew ran to the front doors only to see his beloved Katie wearing an elegant ball gown that was whiter than the first snow fall in December. Drew gestured his arm out for Katie to take. She laughed, linked her arm with his, and they went inside.

"Hey, Eli," Adam said as Eli approached him.

Eli was also wearing a white shirt with black jeans, because both of them were going to be servers for the night.

"whats up Torres?" Eli joked as he hit Adams arm.

They started to walk inside when Adam recognized Clare's mother's blue Sadan. Eli turned around to see what Adam was looking at when Clare stepped out of the car wearing a blue and white dress that was tight at the top and flowy at the bottom, which was also detailed beautifully with sparkles. Along with the dress, she wore a blue cardigan. Eli could not help but stare at how amazing Clare looked. Although she didn't have the same feelings for Eli as he had for her, he still thought she was the most gorgeous girl around. Clare started walking toward them and smiled.

"dude, you're drooling," Adam mumbled toward Eli who was still staring.

"you guys look nice," Clare said while looking at Adam.

Adam gave her a hug and told her the same. She walked over to Eli and gave him a small once over.

Still in aw, Eli said "so, where's Jake ?"

Clare let out an annoyed sigh and said "oh, he'll be coming a little later, so, shall we go inside?" she said while she already started walking up the stairs. The boys followed her in as they both went inside.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT...**

"I'm having such a great time," Katie yelled, laughing while she threw her head back and danced.  
>Just before Drew could answer he saw Katie staring behind him, her face was pale as a ghost. Drew turned around to see a dark shadowy figure walking in the main entrance. He knew it was Vince. Ever since Drew helped Bianca run away, Vince was after him.<p>

He started walking toward him when Katie blocked him and said, "what do you think your doing?"

"going to ask him why he's here," Drew growled as Katie didn't leave his side on what seemed like an endless walk to Vince.

"what are you doing here!" Drew hissed while Vince just smirked at him.

"I just want to know where Bee is," he replied looking directly into Drew's eyes piercing his soul.

"I told you before, I don't know." Drew replied, anxious as to what Vince was going to do.

"Boy, when the fuck are you going to learn that I always win?" Vince answered with a smirk on his face. But before Drew could say anything Vince held his gun over Drew's shoulder at the person behind Drew, and fired. The crowd screamed and Drew turned around to see his one and only brother laying on the floor with his two best friends kneeling at his side.

"goddammit! Adam!" Drew cried sprinting to his side, grabbing Katie's hand and taking her with him.

"Ahh!" Adam screamed and cried as Katie tried to rip his shirt off to see he was shot in the arm.

"The police are on their way!" A teacher screamed in their direction.

When the ambulance arrived Drew and Katie hopped in the back, Drew, never letting go of his brother's hand, apologizing the entire rife there. Eli drove him and Clare to meet them there. Blood was puddling everywhere and Clare cried even more at the sight of it.

* * *

><p>"I hope he's alright," Clare cried as she sat in Eli's hearse.<p>

Clare was sitting very close to Eli as if she was glued to him. And the thought of her moving away from him made Eli shiver. He just wanted to hold her tight and comfort her, even if she wasn't his.

Eli looked deep into Clare's blue eyes , a tear falling from his face and whispered, "everything will be fine."

They got out of Morty and started walking toward the hospital doors, their bodies still very close. As soon as they got into the elevator Clare took a grip on Eli's and squeezed it tight. Oh how much Eli wished she was his. The elevator opened and they started walking towards Adam's room. As they entered Drew, Katie, and Mrs. Torres walked out to get a cup of coffee from the cafe downstairs.

"He's going to be okay," Katie said, placing a hand on Clare's shoulder and rubbing it.

"E-E-Eli? Clare?" Adam asked, hissing from the pain of sitting up to see them.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Clare cried, letting go of Eli's hand and running to Adam, trying to hug him without hurting him.

"Yeah, the doctor said I could come home tomorrow, my arm is all banded up!" Adam said with a fake smile. Yeah, he was happy to be getting out of the hospital, but deep inside his belly he hid fear. And his eyes screamed in pain.

"If there is anything you need, I'm here for you man," Eli said crying, firmly holding on to Adams good arm.

* * *

><p>Drew, Katie, and Mrs. Torres were sitting down at a small round table sipping coffee.<p>

"Drew, I told you Bianca was bad news. Look what she did to your brother! You are never allowed to see her, ever again." Mrs. Torres said in a harsh tone. Drew was too tired and stressed out to argue with the fact that Bianca, didn't do this to Adam, Vince did. And in his mind Drew was planning to get him back, some way, some how. "I'm going upstairs to check on Adam, and I'll probably stay the night with him." Mrs. Torres said flatly, giving Drew a kiss on the forehead and walking to the Elevator. Drew smashed his fists onto the table and started to cry.

"Drew, please, you had enough trouble in one night, stop thinking about Vince and we'll deal with this tomorrow." Katie said, grabbing Drew's hand resting her head on his shoulders. Drew was tired. And maybe planning revenge on Vince with a fully refreshed brain wouldn't be a bad idea...

* * *

><p>"I think you guys should go," Mrs. Torres said abruptly as she walked in.<p>

"should I drive you home?" Eli asked Clare.

She glanced at her watch which said 11:30. "D-D-Do you think we could go for a walk first? I could really use the fresh air..." She trailed off and Eli just replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>They walked down the parking lot to the car instead of taking the elevator. A shiver creeped it's way up Clare's spine as they walked outside. Without hesitation Eli took his jacket off and rapped it around Clare. She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand again, snuggling up against his arm. They walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence until it was broken by a faint giggle from Clare.<p>

"What's so funny blue eyes?" Eli questioned while looking down at her. God, she was so adorable.

"It's just, this-us.." Confused Eli looked at what Clare was looking at, their interlocked hands. His warm and hers cold making making the perfect balance. Just like them. Total opposites, but together, one same person.

"I was just thinking of all the good times we had together," she finished, looking down at her feet. "We were unstoppable," she continued but this time she wasn't alone on her small giggle.

As they approached the hearse Eli was waiting in front of Clare's door to open it from her. She didn't move a muscle. She just stared into his bright green eyes.

"Are you going to get in or freeze to death ?" Eli asked sarcastically.

Before he could say anything else Clare wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in a hug.

"Are you alright?" Eli said, looking down at her wondering why she was acting this way when she had a tall, charming man like Jake, who made her laugh. She always looked happy when Eli saw her with him in the halls of Degrassi.

"I'm so confused Eli," she spoke, as her voice cracked. "My mom and Glen are getting married, and I just feel like I'm all alone in the world," tears starting streaming down her face.

Eli wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. "But what about Jake?"

"Jake doesn't get me like you do-heck no one does Eli... Which is why I dumped him before prom. I never loved Jake, not like I love you," the words slipped out of her mouth and she picked her head up from Eli's neck and leaned in to kiss him. As much as he wanted too he pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

Whispering he said "are you sure Edwards? I don't want you to say or do anything you'll re-" Clare silenced him with warmth of her lips against his. Eli took this as an answer to his question. It was the best kiss they ever had, it was full of hunger and lust. The two of them had been longing for this forever, and with that Eli slipped his tongue into her mouth making it dance on her teeth. Clare pulled away, her breath warm and heavy and whispered, "It will be different this time, I promise," a tear fell down her check. Eli put his warm hand on her face, using his thumb to wipe away the tear, and said "promise me you won't leave."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hope you guys liked it ! :) Please review and don't hold back, I want to make this story the best it can be and I have a lot of ideas :)**

**10 REVIEWS = NEXT CHAPTER :)**


End file.
